


All Bets are Off

by Heroine_Lestrange



Category: Glee
Genre: Brotp, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroine_Lestrange/pseuds/Heroine_Lestrange
Summary: Puck issues a challenge to his fellow jocks, Mike and Santana. The goal of this challenge is to win the heart.....among other things, of one Rachel Berry. Quinn on the other hand just wants to commit a felony and Tina is pretty sure nothing will ever make sense again.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	1. The set up

**Author's Note:**

> Moved over and edited from FF.net.

Santana surveyed her surroundings, somehow Mike and Puck had convinced her that sitting in the back of the auditorium while the Glee club performed was a good idea. Their exact words were actually "Come on Tana, we get to laugh at the losers it’ll be fun" except instead of fun it had become a game of which Glee member would you rather get with. And honestly the options were lacking; so far Quinn seemed to leading by a landslide. A landslide with zero competition.

"Come on Satan, bro to lez-bro, you got to help me hook up with Quinn," Puck whined simultaneously poking Santana in the ribs.

"Oh, yeah poking me is really going to help you accomplish that," she replied sarcastically shoving his shoulder roughly. He tried to dodge her but overcompensated and instead fell loudly into the auditorium isle.

The members of the Glee club abruptly stopped their performance and all turned towards the area the muffled thump seemed to originate from. Well all of the members but two, Rachel and Finn were so wrapped up in each other that they hadn't even realized the rest of the teams' attentions were diverted elsewhere. That is until Rachel Berry found herself faced with an unusual silence and lack of complaints at her announcement that she should once again have the Regionals solo.

"My bad, I just realized how ridiculous Glee club was and fell over from shock. Don't mind me, carry on as you were," Puck said clutching his chest dramatically and smirking at them from his position on the floor. Santana and Mike were struggling to fight off the fit of giggles that they were overcome with, especially when they caught the murderous look Rachel was sending at Puck.

"You think this is a joke," Rachel said, this time directing her glare at the giggling pair. " This glee club is not just something created for your amusement, it is here to be a stepping stone in the achievement of our goals of completely realistic fame as we are all extraordinarily talented, especially myself."

"Wow, are you really are that vain?" Santana snorted from behind her hand, no longer trying to mask her laughter as Rachel made her way down to their isle.

"Oh, well please do inform us to what your amazing talent is? That is if you even have one," Rachel said to the Cheerio with her hands firmly on her hips and a triumphant grin on her face telling everyone that the diva had thought she had won this round.

"Sex," Santana replied blankly as Puck and Mike hi-fived in the background. The sound causing the rest of the Glee club to finally emerge from the Jock induced coma that they all seemed to be under. Kurt's mouth promptly fell open, while Mercedes not so subtly got her phone out and began to record, just in case something gossip worthy happened.

"So, true," a voice from the stage replied. They all turned to see Brittney sitting on stage nodding slowly with a dopey grin and glazed over eyes.

"Irrelevant," Rachel said to Brittney before turning back to Santana. "You are a disgusting human being who doesn't even deserve to be in our presence. So leave, now!"

Santana stood quickly and moved towards the shorter brunette. Rachel flinched at the sudden movement before regaining her composure. Santana however noticed the reaction and a slow smirk spread across her face.

"So dramatic aren't you?" Santana said while softly tapping Rachel's cheek with her finger only to be rewarded with another flinch. With that Santana, flanked by the two boys , made her exit but not before sending a wink in Rachel's direction.

* * *

"Dude, that was hilarious. Can you believe how uptight little Berry is? But with Finn at her side I guess you can't completely blame her," Puck said once they reached the safety of the bleachers outside.

"Do I sense some jealousy coming from your direction?" Mike asked leaning against the bench below Puck’s feet.

"As if dude! Finn is an overgrown toddler and there is nothing there to be jealous of. Berry on the other hand has potential to be by my side. And by my side I mean underneath me," Puck said with a smirk on his face.

Santana who had been quietly listening to her friends banter about Rachel Berry had finally concluded that it would be best to interject before yet another play fight brawl broke out between the boys, another fight that would no doubt lead to Sue Sylvester sending them to principles office once again.

"Neither of you stand a chance in hell. I mean even Finn, her boy toy, hasn't even been able to get boyfriend status in the last 3 months. What makes you think you can do any better?" Santana said directing the last part specifically at Puck and his huge ego.

"Oh, that sounds like a challenge man," Mike chipped in before Puck could get his reply in.

"Nope, just a mere fact," Santana combated with a vicious smirk.

"What? You're trying to tell me that no one, not even you the resident sex shark can bag this chick?" Puck said with a thoughtful look on his face. This look didn't appear very often and the other two knew that there was no way that this would end well for Puckerman as his main talent was getting himself and them into trouble.

"Yeah, this is going to end so badly," Santana said rolling her eyes in Mike's direction, who only replied with a shrug of his own.

* * *

The three students standing in the middle of the empty classroom were the ones you would least expect to see at school in the early hours of the morning. But thanks to a vague text sent from Puck at the crack of dawn they all stood huddled around a desk staring at a piece of typed paper.

"You really want us to sign this? It's bad enough I agreed to this ridiculous competition," Santana said staring with disbelief at the paper in front of her.

"This is not a competition; it's the perfect way to measure which one of us is better in the female department," Puck replied quickly.

The contract reads:

_This tournament will consist of Mike, Puck and Santana (aka. Person who is afraid Puck will win) and the main goal is to achieve_ _a_ _relationship status with the demanding, annoying, bossy diva Rachel Berry, who despite all her flaws has a banging body. Whoever achieves this will win eternal glory and drinks paid by the losing two for life_ _(or a week because we are all broke as hell)_ _._

_Sign here:_

"I have to admit, the grammar is actually pretty bearable for a change," Mike said as he swiftly signed the bottom of the sheet right beneath the crayon scrawled signature of Puck.

"Asian A, I really thought you were smarter than that. This is so stupid but I can't just leave the two of you in this alone, no one would ever win," Santana said signing her name neatly alongside the other two.

"And now the bet will commence, go forth and seduce," Puck said raising his arms dramatically and waving them around.

Mike and Santana glanced at each other before slowly backing out of the room to get a head start on the oblivious Puck.

* * *

Rachel stumbled down the hall with a stack of books so high she had trouble seeing in front of her. Mike quickly took them from her, shooting her a smile which she promptly ignored before snatching them back and strutting off in the opposite direction.

Santana grinned at Mike’s failure from the side-lines before spotting Tina and taking off after her.

"Hey Tina, how’s it going?" Santana asked the Goth girl, a large smile plastered on her face.

"S-s-santa-n-na! G-g-good thank y-you," Tina managed to stutter out, her face a mask of pure terror.

"I need a little favor karate kid," Santana said throwing her arm across the terrified girls shoulders before leading her into an empty classroom down the hall.

* * *


	2. The accomplice

Once she had managed to drag a very reluctant Tina into an empty classroom, Santana quickly locked the room behind her. She turned to see that Tina was having some sort of inner panic attack and she had started mumbling things under her breath as if to calm herself down. Santana stood staring at the girl in disbelief before shaking her head.

"Okay, here's the deal Asian persuasion. My friends have a bet and I just know that they are going to get in my way. It’s nothing I can't handle but I want them out of the running anyway," Santana said in a bored tone as she leaned back in the abandoned teachers chair while resting her feet on the desk in front of her. Santana usually channeled Coach Sylvester in situations where she was trying to intimidate, being a Cheerio certainly taught her how to get her way.

"I-i-I'm not s-sure wh-h-at you n-n-eed me for, S-s-antana?" Tina asked with a slight twitch running through her body. Everybody knew that when Santana Lopez asked for help you said yes or it wouldn't end well but even so, Santana's crazy plans never ended well for her pawns though she herself would always escape unscathed.

"Well, it has come to my attention that despite this school pretending that we are 'oh so very diverse' we really aren't. Interesting fact of the day, there are only two Asian students' in the entire school and I just realized that you were one of them. You're not really that smart so you can't blame me for overlooking that fact before," Santana with a smug smile covering her face, as though she had uncovered some well-kept secret.

"T-t-hats really r-r-acist S-s-antana," Tina said indignantly, crossing her arms in the process.

"Okay Stutters, let's cut the crap. Your stutter is fake and really annoying so please don't do it in my presence. I'll tell everyone that your stutter is as fake as Quinn's nose unless you pursue the schools other Asian and my competition, Mike. Get him in a committed relationship or I swear you will find out first hand what happened to Finns face," Santana said now standing in close proximity to Tina glaring at her.

"What happened to Finn's face?" Tina asked dropping the stutter without even attempting to deny the accusation or bothering to find out how she had known, everyone knew that Santana had her ways.

"Haven't you seen it? It's like one of those pictures that if you look at it long enough and at a certain angle it changes shape or annoys you so bad you want to punch it in the face," Santana said with a thoughtful expression gracing her features before returning her attention to the task at hand.

"So you in?" she asked her tone becoming playful once again.

""Fine, but I'm not saying it will work," Tina said in an annoyed tone shrugging her shoulders in defeat.

"Great so now that you're my accomplice, you got any ideas on how to seduce Rachel Berry?" Santana asked.

Tina's mouth dropped open in shock at that.

* * *

"Yo, Finnocent wait up man," Puck called out to Finn from the other side of the busy hallway.

Puck quickly made his way over to Finn which wasn't all that hard to do as Finn towered above all the surrounding students.

"What do you want Puck?" Finn reluctantly asked..

Puck grinned at Finn's tone before swinging his arm around his shoulders and pulling him towards their next class, Spanish with Mr Shue. Which Mike, Santana and Puck were all in, not to mention the added benefit of Finn and Rachel.

"Just wanted to see what's up with you and the Jew Berry," Puck said with a devious grin on his face, which grew when he heard Finn release a helpless sigh.

"She wants to take it slow but I guess its serious man," Finn answered with a dopey smile as they entered the class.

Puck chuckled to himself before moving away from Finn to take a seat next to Mike. Finn took his usual seat next to Rachel before whispering something in her ear, she then pushed him away with an annoyed look. Finn turned to his other side to talk to Brittney, a dejected look on his face. Mike and Puck looked on grinning at each other and sealing it with a high five.

Santana sauntered into the class waving goodbye to Tina just outside the class as she did so. She paused in front of Rachel’s seat and leaned down over the desk to give Berry a proper view of her assets before whispering in her ear.

"Want to test out my talent yet? I could really be a great _asset_ to your little club" Santana whispered into her ear before quickly drawing back and going to take her seat next to Mike leaving a speechless Rachel in her wake and and a pair of very discouraged boys next to her.

* * *

Rachel knew that standing up to Santana and her friends had been a bad idea but the situation was getting ridiculously out of hand. The jock trio were everywhere she was, Mike was always there to carry her books while Puck spent most of his day glued to her side ranting about the pros and cons of Super Mario. They were up to something but she had no idea what it could be. However the worst offender of the three was definitely Santana, who rotated between completely ignoring Rachel and making suggestive comments in the most inappropriate of settings.

Rachel vowed she would get to the bottom of this before they achieved whatever cunning ploy they were attempting. The oddest thing by far was how Santana seemed to spend every waking minute with Tina, she was sure that Tina hated Santana as much as Santana hated everyone. Maybe she was wrong, but she found that thought very unlikely.

Everyone knew about Santana's reputation and past relationship with Brittney, what if poor Tina had fallen into the same trap. No, this was not good they would have to throw a Gleevention for poor naive Tina.

"Everyone please can I get your attention!” Rachel said from the front of the choir room in attempt to gather the Glee clubs full attention.

There was a collective sigh as they all faced Rachel expecting another speech about the importance of Regionals and how she was so much better than the rest of them.

"Thank you. It has recently come to my attention that…," Rachel paused dramatically before continuing. "One of the Glee members has been spending time with some less than savoury company and may be falling in with the wrong kind of people. And that member is Tina and she has obviously been tainted by Santana's evil lust."

Rachel finished her speech, looking around for her teammates to react to her ground-breaking news but all she got were some confused looks (Brittney, Finn) and a roll of the eyes from Quinn.

"Less than savoury…," Brittney looked thoughtful for a second. "Does that mean Tina doesn't taste good anymore, because she tastes like candy floss."

"No Britt that's not what it means, Rachel's trying to say Santana is bad for Tina," Quinn said lightly to Brittney before returning her attention back to Rachel.

"Listen here Berry, I have known Santana my whole life and she may have a major attitude problem but that doesn't mean she would take advantage of someone who didn't want it. Why do you even care?" Quinn asked crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair, her pony tail bobbing along as she spoke.

"She's just frustrated cause she ain’t getting none," Mercedes spat out from the back of the choir room causing a loud snort of laughter from Kurt who sat beside her.

Finn looked as if he were ready to snap and destroy another poor helpless piece of furniture, before Rachel gave him a look that was both sympathetic and a warning. Finn quickly slumped back into his chair.

Just then Tina walked into the class, oblivious to the stares she was receiving from her fellow Glee members. Santana trailed a small distance behind her, she sauntered in as if her appearance in the Glee friendly area was an everyday occurrence. Tina took a seat next to Quinn, and was followed by Santana who instead of taking the seat next to Tina decided that Tina's lap looked a lot more comfortable. As Santana leaned against Tina, she glanced over at Quinn smirking. Quinn matched her expression with a smirk of her own and the slight raise of an eyebrow.

Quinn had no idea what her friend was up to but she was positive that it would at least liven up the Glee club for the time being. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by Rachel's voice.

"Santana what are you doing here? This meeting is for Glee members only, not a place where you can frequent when you have run out of sexually deviant behaviour for the day," Rachel said, her tone filled with rage.

"Who said I was done with being sexually deviant for the day?" Santana said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively in Rachel's direction. Santana felt Tina behind her back attempting to hold back her laughter before she continued.

"I am here because Tina has shown me the errors of my ways and she is helping to reform me into a better person. And what better place to start that journey than the very diverse and loving Glee club," Santana said with as much fake enthusiasm as she could muster.

"Bullshit," Finn coughed loudly into his hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what was that friendly green giant? You should really get that cough checked out, I mean if I had my mouth in all the places you've had yours I'd also be worried that I got something," Santana replied sharply to Finn from her position on Tina's lap.

"I'm surprised you haven't yet," Finn said turning angrily in his chair to face Santana.

"Is it your choice to be a virgin or is it because no girl wants to drown under all that puppy fat, Finnocence?" Santana quickly retaliated.

Finn took a second to process what she said before getting up and facing the rest of the club, his face had turned a vivid shade of red as he glared at Santana. He kicked his chair before storming out the door.

"No, not another piece of completely innocent and objective furniture. Stop destroying the innocent!" Santana shouted after Finn.

"Well, another destroyed piece of furniture. I think that marks the end of this meeting," Kurt said standing up and gathering his bags.

The rest of the room followed his lead, Santana and Quinn at the rear. Rachel stood motionless at the front of the class, she hadn't even bothered to follow Finn in an attempt to calm him down. When she snapped out of her trance she turned to Santana.

"If you want to be in the Glee club, you'll have to audition," Rachel said to Santana in a mechanical tone before gathering her own things and leaving.

Santana turned to Quinn and mouthed 'nailed it' before breaking out in a wide grin to which Quinn just shook her head, a small smile gracing her own features at her friends antics.

* * *


	3. The plan

Despite Santana now having Tina by her side as well as outwardly flaunting her sexuality every time Rachel was in the vicinity, she still had no real idea how a traditional relationship was supposed to work. Both Rachel and Santana were lacking any experience in relationships, Rachel because she was waiting for that someone special and Santana because no one had every managed to capture her attention for more than a couple of days.

Santana hated to losing and this challenge was no exception, she knew if either Puck or Mike were victorious they would never let her live it down. She also had a slight ulterior motive for taking part in the bet, she actually like Rachel Berry which was a sentiment that she would deny if any one asked but she could admit it to herself. For someone as low on the social ladder as Rachel was, she still fought for what she wanted no matter how ridiculous she looked. And she often looked pretty ridiculous. Adding to Berry's appeal was that in the entire high school she was the only person willing to stand up to Santana, other than Quinn that is.

That's why Santana was practically begging Tina to help her carry out her latest scheme to get woo Rachel.

"Please Tina, please when have I ever asked you for anything?" Santana asked pouting at Tina, who remained unimpressed by the act.

"If I remember correctly, it wasn’t too long ago that you asked me to both seduce Mike and help you hook up with Rachel. Since I am currently still doing both of those things, the answer is still no," Tina huffed crossing her arms in annoyance despite the small smile tugging at her lips.

"Okay fine but when was the last time you did something this fun?" Santana whined..

"This is not fun, it's illegal! Do you know how angry Rachel would be if she knew?" Tina asked knowing that despite all her reservations she would probably end up helping Santana any way. However she refused to make it too easy for the Cheerio to get her way.

"She won't find out, she has practice this afternoon with Finnly. Come on, you know you want to," Santana jeered playfully.

Before Tina could reply Santana's phone let out the first chords of a pop punk song that the Asian girl did not recognize. Santana swiftly removed the bedazzled phone from her pocket and promptly answered the device without so much as a glance at the name on the screen.

"Hey bitch," she snapped jokingly into the receiver.

"Nothing, just hanging with Tina you know?" Santana said leaning back against her chair.

"Nah, we don't have any plans tonight but we’re going to break into Berry's house this afternoon, you want to come?" Santana asked as Tina looked on with wide eyes.

"Cool, we'll see you then. Bye," Santana said before hanging up and returning the phone to her pocket.

"See, if Quinn doesn't mind a little B&E why do you?," Santana said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"That was Quinn? Seriously?" Tina exclaimed, her face a masked in disbelief.

"Hey, don’t let the whole Sunday school act mislead you. When it comes to her friends Quinn is a ride or die bitch. Also she has a thing about breaking into places, so make sure you double lock your locker if you’re trying to hide something," Santana said.

Tina couldn't comprehend that the oh so innocent Quinn Fabray didn't even question her friends dubious activities and even going as far as taking part in them. So she just nodded her head and agreed to breaking into Rachel's house, there was no way in hell she would miss watching Santana and Quinn do something this dumb.

* * *

Puck was not having a good day. He had worn his tightest shirt and had his hair cut in his signature Mohawk style, and after all the effort that he had put in Rachel Berry had noticed him a grand total of once and that was only to ask him to move out of her way.

Maybe Santana was on to something, there was no way Berry could be all that straight if she didn't notice what a catch he was. And anyway, what straight girl would go for Finn over him. That was by no means normal but Puck would never actually admit to defeat and allow Santana victory over him.

So that's why he was adamant to try has hard as possible to get this girl to fall for him.

"Hey Rachel, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a sec?" Puck asked the girl, leaning on the locker next to hers in his best attempt at appearing suave.

"Okay but it will have to be quick because I have practise," Rachel replied.

Puck then put his hand on Rachel's shoulder and guided her towards a more secluded part of the hallway.

"Soooo…. I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me." Puck asked confidently, not expecting anything less than an enthusiastic yes.

"As much I understand why most girls find you to be aesthetically pleasing I personally think that your traditional good looks are overshadowed by your childish personality and philandering ways," Rachel explained seriously, the look on her face said that she had already contemplated this scenario before.

Rachel turned on her heel before quickly making her way in the opposite direction, leaving a stunned Puck in her wake. And to add further insult to Puck’s already injured ego, she didn’t glance back once..

* * *

Mike felt that out of their jock trio he was by far the furthest from getting anywhere with Rachel. He carried her books and attempted polite conversation with her but she seemed to completely dismiss any and all of his advances. She even went as far as to tell him what a good friend he was, he was firmly placed in the friend zone.

He knew that Puck and Santana were in a league of their own but he really thought that he would at least be in the running.

Mike watched as Puck approach Rachel from the opposite side of the hallway. He turned away dejectedly walking toward his locker knowing a lost cause when he saw one before opening his locker. A small piece of folded paper fell out when he opened the metal door.

He bent to pick up the note before reading the neat handwriting.

_I think you're a really great guy and one day I hope that we can try to be more than just passing acquaintances- T_

Mike smiled to himself, Rachel may be a lost cause but at least someone out there seemed to be interested in him.

* * *

"San, did you prepare any sort of plan? Because all I'm seeing is us not getting into Berry's room, since it's on the second floor and there is no ladder in sight. But that may just be my logic peeking through," Quinn said from her position crouched next to Tina and Santana in Rachel's back yard.

"She has a point," Tina agreed, nodding her head.

"Ye of little faith. We are all super fit and flexible and there just so happens to be fence right next to the window," Santana pointed towards the rickety wooden fence that was propped against the side of the house.

They all three make quick work of scaling up the fence, even though both Santana and Quinn were still in their cheer-leading uniforms. The room was exactly what they had expected; a light shade of pink covered the walls along with the Broadway posters and other memorability. One entire wall consisted of shelves that housed numerous trophies and ribbons all for various talent competitions.

"I probably should have asked earlier but why are we breaking into Berry's house?" Quinn asked pulling herself through the window behind the other two and dusting her uniform off.

"She's trying to hook up with Rachel," Tina answered for a distracted Santana who was intently studying her surroundings.

"Yeah, somehow I’m not all to shocked by that. Didn't you have a stutter?" Quinn said directing her question towards Tina.

"It's annoying so I made her stop. Seriously Quinn you're only thinking of these questions now! We could have been doing something illegal for all you knew," Santana huffed turning to face Quinn.

"We are doing something illegal San, its called breaking and entering," Quinn rebuffed rolling her eyes at her friend before making herself comfortable on the divas star covered bed.

"You're so smart Quinnifer, now get your fat ass up and help me look for something useful. Tina, you check the closet, there's bound to be something hiding in there if you know what I mean?" Santana delegated, winking playfully at her friends before turning her attention towards Rachel's laptop.

Tina and Quinn simultaneously groaned before each going to search a different area of the room, while Santana searched Rachel's laptop for something useful or to at least find out what kind of porn Berry was into.

Just as her boredom was starting to set in she hit the jackpot. There it was in a folder labeled " _My perfect partner_ " she clicked on the folder and it lead her to a list, a list that was so Berry like Santana didn't even attempt to hold back her laughter.

The list read:

_My perfect partner:_

  1. _Has to appreciate my talent and support it._
  2. _Must be able to sing and be the perfect leading man._
  3. _Must be willing to join Glee club._
  4. _Has to be liked by my Fathers._
  5. _Should not be overly vain, but should have a good self-image._
  6. _Should have good grades._
  7. _Has to physically in shape_ _or_ _athletic._
  8. _Cannot be Puck._
  9. _They have to be faithful._
  10. _Preferably someone who is not in love with Quinn._



When Tina and Quinn heard Santana snickering they quickly made their way to her side to see what the girl found so amusing. Santana pointed at number 10, Quinn looked baffled before a large grin spread across her face.

"Well Santana it seems that number 10 rules you out from the running," Quinn deadpanned from behind Santana's shoulder.

"Actually compared to this list, Santana is a pretty good match for Rachel," Tina said looking away from the list, and to a nodding Quinn.

"Yeah you two are actually pretty compatible in the Berry scheme of things," Quinn agreed.

"Yeah, who would have thought? Me and Berry got it going on," Santana added with a malicious grin, hopping up and down on the desk chair.

"Yeah, just a pity she has no idea," Quinn bluntly said.

"And that she hates you," Tina quickly chipped in.

Just then they heard a car pull into the drive way, Santana quickly peaked around the window sill before yelling that Rachel was home. They quickly returned everything back to the places where they assumed them to be. Tina and Quinn got down the fence quickly but Santana got out just as Rachel entered the room. With a loud thud, Santana fell the last bit of the way into the shrub below. A giggling Tina and Quinn quickly helped pull her out before they ran to the car parked around the corner.

"Well it looks like we'll be getting a new Glee member soon," Tina said to Quinn. Who just replied with a shrug.

"No! I don't want to," Santana sighed loudly as she slumped back into her seat.

"Yeah, Glee is definitely going to be insane after this," Quinn said while starting the car.

"Not just for the reasons you think," Santana said evilly.

"Oh my God, what did you do San?" Quinn asked, she wasn't at all surprised that Santana had done something but for the life of her she couldn't work out what.

"Just changed her wallpaper to that of a super athletic person who frequents a cheer-leading uniform and is currently seated right next to you," Santana attempted to answer innocently, but as usual failed spectacularly.

Tina just shook her head at a exasperated Quinn.

* * *


	4. The party

Rachel walked up the stairs towards her room while Finn trailed a little way behind her. As she opened her door she noticed that her laptop was open on her desk, her laptop that she knows she closed that morning before leaving for school.

Getting closer she could see that her Wicked wallpaper had been changed to that of Santana in a very suggestive pose. Finn glanced over Rachel's shoulder to see what she was looking at. When he saw the picture he froze, he tried to speak but only managed opening and closing his mouth a couple of times.

"This is why you won't be my girlfriend isn't it?" Finn finally managed to splutter out. He looked flustered and confused.

"What?" Rachel asked equally confused by the picture and Finn’s implications.

"You're with her! She's the devil, you're going to regret taking her over me," Finn said angrily before storming out the house leaving a perplexed Rachel behind.

Only Rachel wasn't confused about Finn, she was however baffled in how and why Santana would break into her room to do something as juvenile as this. She searched the rest of her room but nothing seemed to be out of place or missing. She was so confused that she forgot to be angry.

* * *

Mike had been trying to track down this mystery girl but no matter what he did it seemed as though she would remain a mystery. The girls with names that began with T were well over a hundred. He could ask Santana for help, she would be able to find out in a day max but then he would be ruled out of the bet.

So he returned to his locker in hopes of getting another note, his gut told him that this girl would be a good thing in his life and he would trust his gut as it had never let him down before. Well except for the taco incident, but that’s in the past.

He opened his locker and another note similar to the previous one drifted to the floor.

_Hi, hope you have a great day. Enjoy football practice- T_

Mike smiled down at the note before folding it and slipping it into his pocket. He has to find this girl and now he has a plan to do exactly that.

* * *

Tina and Santana watched Mike from the end of the passage.

"God, you really aren't a smart Asian are you? How are anonymous notes going to make him like you?" Santana said crossing her arms over her chest, leaning against a locker.

"It's called being subtle Santana, an approach that you seem to completely overlook with Rachel," Tina bit back.

"It's going to work…..probably," Santana replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"And I know for a fact that Mike will look for me, and he'll find me. And it will seem as if the whole idea for us to get together was his," Tina explained quietly.

"And that's why you are helping me get Rachel, because somewhere deep down inside there's a smart Asian hiding," Santana said with a wide grin in Tina's direction.

"I swear you have no idea how racist you are," Tina replied with a deadpan expression, one which Santana immediately matched with her own.

"I really do," Santana said seriously before cracking a smile.

They were soon joined by Quinn who immediately noticed their matching looks of mischief, even from the opposite side end of the hallway. Quinn knew that without her acting as the voice of reason the idiotic duo would probably come up with another moronic endeavor regarding Rachel.

"You have a plan don't you?" Quinn started, forgoing any greeting.

"She's good," Tina mock whispered to Santana.

"Well hello to you too Quinn," Santana said with exaggerated politeness, which was quickly followed by a small bow.

"You don't honestly expect me to believe that you two were just standing here innocently and not planning anything at all," Quinn exclaimed with her hands on her hips, a pose that in Santana’s experience often lead to a long winded lecture.

"Wow, you caught us! What a gift you have," Santana sarcastically retorted.

"I'm going to join the glee club and throw a small party in my honor which Rachel may or may not be at, which may or may not lead to her getting drunk and doing something regrettable which will then lead to something way more meaningful…or end really badly for myself," Santana elaborated in a thoughtful tone.

"That sounds like the worst idea you've ever come up with, and you once stole coach Sylvester's car. So what time's the party and what should I bring?" Quinn said after shaking her head in exasperation at Santana's newest plan.

"Did you not just say it was a bad idea?" Tina questioned Quinn.

"It is but that doesn't mean that I'm going to miss watching Santana crash and burn trying to get Rachel," Quinn said with a smirk and a light nudge to Santana’s side.

"Haters be hating, let's get to glee. We wouldn't want to be late!" Santana said in mock terror.

* * *

"So everyone, today we have an audition. Please welcome Santana," Mr Shue presented, clapping his hands along with the other members. All except for Finn who was sulking alone in one corner.

As Santana opened her mouth to begin, Finn not so subtly coughed "Lesbian" in her direction.

"God!" Santana said looking upwards with a sigh. "While I find your lack of creativity astounding, your insults are even worse. Lesbian isn't an insult, it’s common knowledge so suck it!"

Kurt and Mercedes cheered out in support of Santana, even Matt nodded in agreement with the intimidating cheerleader.

Rachel who had been silent throughout the whole exchange was looking at Finn with a mixture of anger and pain, not knowing that he could be so hurtful.

"I can't believe you would say something like that, we are glee club we are supposed to be accepting, and I really don't appreciate you taking out your anger on others when you’re upset with me," Rachel said, the words falling from her mouth in rapid succession.

That caught the rooms' attention; all eyes were on the two leading glee members. Santana just looked confused which seemed to be a repeat occurrence of late.

"So much drama. Not that I don't love it but I really did want to audition," Santana interjected, which was at least half true. She really just wanted to divert the attention from Rachel. The room turned to face her once more as she began to singe Everybody talks by the Neon trees.

* * *

"Well since I clearly nailed that and I'm the newest glee member, I'd like to throw a party in my honor. Friday night, I expect you all to be there!" Santana announced to the now dispersing glee club.

As the members left the room they each congratulated Santana on both her performance and her place in the club. Finn however slunk past without so much as eye contact.

Santana made to leave the room with Tina and Quinn but was stopped when Rachel softly grabbed hold of her arm.

"Thanks, for that," Rachel said quietly.

"No problem," Santana replied with a small but genuine smile.

Rachel went to leave but paused at the rooms entrance, glancing over her shoulder at Santana.

"I can't decide if it's creepy or sweet that you broke into my house. But I can tell you that my wallpaper hasn't changed since that day," Rachel said with a smirk leaving a stunned Santana in her wake.

* * *

Puck was so over this bet, he tried he failed. Screw it. He’d rather just hang out at home and play Mario Kart anyway.

* * *

Santana seemed to be taking this honoring herself thing to a new level, even by her standards the party seemed slightly excessive. Quinn took in her surroundings; sure the Glee kids were all here but that in no way meant that it was a glee party. The house was packed with the majority of their school, jocks, cheerleaders, burnouts and the occasional glee clubber. The usual dorkyness of glee club has been replaced by so many tequila shots Quinn was impressed that everyone was still standing.

Mercedes was sitting on the sofa with Puck to her right; they seemed to be giggling at Kurt who had passed out earlier that evening. Finn sat drowning his sorrows in one corner while Artie was watching a drunk but still very coordinated Brittany table dance.

"Heyyy… Quitley, you seen Rachel yet?" A slightly intoxicated Santana asked from Quinn's right.

"Yeah, she just got here. You should check the kitchen," Quinn said before making a mental note to watch for any chance of Santana breaking out in tears as soon as she approached Rachel.

"Thanksss Q, hey we should get you a drink, you look a lil sober," Santana said grabbing on to Quinn as she lead them to the kitchen were all the drinks were stacked. At one point they had to stop and drag a wasted Matt out of the way before continuing on to the kitchen.

Santana did not plan on getting drunk, she had actually been sober for the majority of it but when the clock struck 11 and there was still no Rachel she had decided that one tiny drink couldn’t do any harm. After she asked around and it seemed that Rachel was a no show, she decided to get full on wasted. Now that Rachel was here though, that didn't seem like one of her better ideas.

"Shots," someone yelled from inside the kitchen.

Quinn and Santana barely managed to make their way into the kitchen when Santana had spotted who she had been searching all night for.

"Rachel!" Santana yelled out in her drunken merriment, leaving Quinn’s side and joining Rachel's.

"Hello Santana," Rachel said politely, eyeing the drunken girl before her with caution. Rachel didn't know how Santana reacted when she was drunk; she had a feeling that it might be dangerous.

Just because Santana had been flirting with her, something she wasn't totally oblivious to, did not mean that she wouldn't hit her if it came down to it.

"I-I thought you weren't c-c-coming… to my party," Santana chocked out before breaking down in tears. Quinn who was looking on didn't even try and hide her laughter as she watched Rachel's face turn into an expression of shock and distress. Rachel caught her eye and silently pleaded for help, Quinn just shrugged her shoulders before making a hasty retreat and leaving Santana in Rachel's sole care.

"It's okay Santana, I'm here now," Rachel said, awkwardly patting Santana's back.

"Yeah but you didn't want to. You just came for Finn…..or Quinn? Probably Quinn. Everyone likes her more than me, because she's blonde and pretty and smart," Santana managed through muffled sobs.

"Santana you are obviously intoxicated. I have no feelings toward Quinn and I think that even if I did your reaction would be severely inappropriate," Rachel said, as she got Santana a glass of water.

"To many….big words," Santana said holding her head in her hands trying to process what Rachel had said but failing each time.

Santana then raised her head with a genuine smile covering her face. She quickly moved over to Rachel before quickly placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I like you to," Santana said in a happy tone, before disappearing from the room and leaving a once again speechless Rachel Berry behind.

* * *

Puck was trashed; he was sitting on the sofa with Mercedes giggling about the passed out Kurt on the floor. Earlier he had tried hitting on Quinn but she just replied with a "No way in hell, I would never be that drunk," before sauntering on her way.

He tried the same technique on Rachel a couple of minutes ago in the kitchen but she completely ignored him, maybe he needed some new techniques.

Mercedes on the other hand was pretty cool and they had quite a lot in common, maybe he was going for the wrong type of girl. And maybe Mercedes was the right type of girl. It was worth a shot, Puck thought to himself.

"Hey Mercedes, want to go on a date some time?" Puck asked her lazily from his position on the couch.

"Mmm….yeah why not?" Mercedes replied before resuming her previous activity, throwing bottle caps at Kurt's unconscious form.

Puck grinned to himself, oh yeah he still had it. Know he could only hope that Mike would win the bet, so they wouldn't have to deal with Santana being all smug about it.

* * *

Tina had to pat herself on the back once more. So far she had managed to keep Santana from getting black out drunk, convinced Rachel to come tonight and now she was actually having a one on one conversation with Mike.

And despite this all being one of Santana's mastermind plans she found that she genuinely liked Mike and they got along really well.

Mike was busy explaining a new dance routine when from the corner of her eye she noticed a commotion. Tina turned her head fully, only to see Santana yelling at Finn.

"I'll be back in a second," Tina told Mike with an apologetic look.

Tina got to Santana's side the same time Quinn did but it was too late, Santana had already thrown the first punch.

"You think you can handle me bitch, I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent. You wanna go there with me?" Santana yelled at a furious looking Finn who was clutching his nose in agony, blood spurting from it at a heavy pace.

Quinn and Tina quickly dragged the furious Santana away before Finn had an opportunity to retaliate. Rachel had just come in to see what the commotion was all about when she saw Santana hit Finn. Quickly she rushed to Finn's side to make sure that he was okay.

Once reassured that Finn was alright she approached Santana.

"Well, just when I thought you might have grown up a little you go and pull a juvenile stunt like this. Obviously you aren't what you're pretending to be, and I'll make sure that you get thrown out of glee club for this," Rachel said in a clipped and cutting manner, glaring at Santana.

Santana's eyes filled up with tears but before she was able to defend herself Rachel walked back to where Finn was seated and was escorted him out of the party. Their audience dispersing along with them.

* * *

Rachel and Finn were in the front yard when Rachel heard a voice calling her back towards the porch.

"Hey Rach, wait up a second will you?" Puck called out. Rachel made sure Finn was comfortably seated on a small patch of soft grass before she made her way over to Puck.

"What?" she asked with a sigh, half expecting another come on from the mo-hawked boy.

"Why are you defending Finn after what he did?" Puck asked, a genuinely confused expression gracing his face.

"Don't you mean after what Santana did? That girl is out of control!" Rachel replied angrily.

"Finn was telling everyone that you were a slut and that you were cheating on him the entire time you guys were 'together'" Puck explained slowly as if speaking to a child.

"What?" Rachel asked looking dumbstruck.

"Well his words were a lot worse than that, but you get the picture," Puck said, giving Rachel a sympathetic look.

Rachel turned and saw Finn, still where she had left him. She made her way over to him and swiftly kicked him in the side before promptly moving away. She had to make things right with Santana, her badass knight in not so shining armor.

* * *


	5. The date

Santana was beyond pissed that Rachel had gone after Finn. So she had done the only thing she knew how, she drowned her sorrows with Quinn. In the 10 minutes since Rachel had left the house, after publicly humiliating her, Santana had managed to get completely hammered with Quinn who was matching her drink for drink.

"I hate her…and those stupid short skirts and her retarded animal sweaters," Santana said, swinging a bottle of Jack Daniels dangerously around her.

"Yeah, she way sucks," Quinn replied from the couch she was sprawled out on.

"Pityyy… cause she be way hot," Santana pouted slightly, shifting her body on the couch so that she was half lying on top of Quinn.

Quinn tried to push the dead weight that was Santana off of her but after the first couple of failed attempts she promptly gave up.

"Good legs," Quinn said thoughtfully.

Santana stared at Quinn; her face expressing her disbelief. Quinn noticed the look and just responded with a shrug and sigh.

The two girls were surrounded by the final stragglers of the party, the only other teenagers still present looked to be barely able to function. Santana knew that she would have to get them out of her house sooner or later but she was also pretty sure that she would have to settle for later.

"Someone has to get these dumb-asses out of my house," Santana groaned but made no move to get out of her position on top of Quinn.

"God, you're so clingy when you're drunk," Quinn said in feigned annoyance, looking down at Santana who had begun cuddling into her right side.

"Shut up Sister Christian, you now you like it," Santana retorted with a suggestive smirk.

"I am so out of your league it's insane," Quinn said while nudging Santana in her ribs.

"Ow! Do you even realize how pathetic your language gets when you're drunk," Santana teased, once again cuddling the blonde.

"Still better than that Spanglish you break out whenever you're angry," teased Quinn in return.

"Blah, blah, whatever Quinnifer. You think Berry is real mad at me?" Santana asked in a softer voice.

"Probably, but she might get over it….on the other hand it's Berry so she might hate you forever," Quinn said in a nonchalant tone, completely oblivious to the distressed expression on Santana's face.

"Why….why would you say something like that?" Santana spluttered before bursting into tears.

"You're getting me wet," Quinn said, attempting to shift away.

"The weirdest things turn you on don't they?" Tina asked as she entered the room, noticing an uncomfortable looking Quinn under a weeping Santana.

"You are a really bad friend, where the hell have you been this entire time?" Quinn asked, shooting a glare at Tina who had made herself comfortable in the opposite chair.

"I spent the party talking to Mike and then we went out to get some ice cream. He just dropped me off a couple of minutes ago," Tina answered with a content smile plastered across her face.

"Everyone gets to happy but me!" Santana said, her voice muffled by Quinn’s sweater.

"So, I'm guessing the plan didn't go well?" Tina looked to Quinn with a frown.

"Not even close to well," Quinn answered, causing Santana to bury herself even deeper into Quinn's sweater.

"Well, when I came in Rachel was sitting on the porch talking to herself. Maybe you can talk to her or something," Tina offered however before she could even complete her sentence Santana had already began making her way to the front door.

Santana's journey took longer than expected as she kept stumbling and falling over the fellow party goers that were strewn across the floor, well that and her own feet seemed to be sabotaging her journey as well.

The other two girls looked on and shouted out words of encouragement to the stumbling brunette. At least Tina did, Quinn was just trying her best to hold her giggles in but she seemed to be failing on that front.

Santana ripped the door open, causing it to bang loudly against the wall, waking up a couple of the wasted students littering her floor. Rachel sat a little way away from the door on the edge of the white porch. She was looking out at the front yard seemingly entrapped in her own world.

Santana moved as quietly as possible but in her drunken state it was still pretty obvious that she was approaching. Santana lowered herself in a position next to the smaller girl and looked out at her front yard waiting for the other girl to speak first, she didn't trust herself to start this conversation.

There was silence at first and Santana looked out at her disastrous yard, more people were out there than inside. The grass was littered with crumpled cans, red cups and different colour streamers, Santana had no idea where the streamers had come from probably Brittany.

"I'm so sorry," Rachel said eventually breaking the silence, her voice just slightly above a whisper.

Santana just nodded, she wasn't sure what to say in this situation. Not only because she was drunk but also because she had never found herself in similar circumstances.

"You were right. Instead of thanking you like I should have I just accused you, I don't even know how to apologize for that," Rachel said, her voice was small and filled with emotion.

Santana reached out and put her arm around the smaller brunettes' shoulders, and squeezed her tightly before continuing.

"It's cool, I'm not completely innocent in this situation either," Santana said, not letting go of Rachel as she spoke.

"But you're a lot better than Finn though," Rachel replied with a small smile.

Santana knew that this would be the perfect time to tell Rachel about the bet but she just couldn't. Rachel was finally giving her the attention she had craved; and there was no way she was giving that up now. This probably wouldn't end well in the long run but she couldn't help herself, because right now it felt pretty good.

"So does that mean you'll give me a shot?" Santana asked, her face filled to the brim with hope.

"You'll have to prove yourself and maybe we should talk about this when you're a bit more sober," Rachel said, her smile held all the promise that Santana was looking for.

"I'm pretty much a perfect score on your list," Santana whined.

"So that's why you broke into my room?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Aren't you glad that I did?" Santana questioned in return, with a childish pout.

"Maybe," Rachel replied with a sly smile.

They sat together in compatible silence for a couple of moments before Santana this time broke it.

"Hey, is that Finn? What happened to him?" Santana asked pointing to a crumpled figure at the edge of the grass.

"Probably drank too much," Rachel shrugged with a not so innocent expression on her face.

"I really don't want to know. But just so you know, I love it when you get tough," Santana said sweetly to a grinning Rachel.

* * *

From inside the house Tina and Quinn, who had been watching the entire scene unfold, high-fived one another before heading upstairs to crash in the spare room. However when they got there they found a cuddling and asleep Mercedes's and Puck. The girls turned to each other with matching confused expressions before making their way to Santana's room to get some much needed sleep before the following days clean up.

* * *

Santana and Quinn had been locked in Santana's room for hours in preparation for the date that was to take place that night. Santana had given up playing cool an hour earlier when she got a text from Rachel confirming their plans for the evening and squealed, Santana Lopez actually squealed, leaving Quinn shocked to and unable to function for a good couple of minutes.

"I don't do dates or romance or any of this. There is no way its going to end well," Santana complained to Quinn who was standing behind her doing her hair.

"Shut up! This whole thing was your idea. You wanted Rachel, now you have a shot so don't screw it up," Quinn replied tugging a little harder than necessary on Santana's hair.

"Ow! Seriously Quinn, seriously!" Santana slapped Quinn's hand in annoyance more so than pain.

"God, I have no idea why she even gave you a chance. You're like an overgrown child," Quinn said returning back to the task at hand.

"How dare you! I am not overgrown, I am perfectly proportioned unlike some stick figures," Santana retorted glaring at Quinn through the mirror in front of her.

"Where is Tina? Handling you is like a full time job, a job that I don't get paid to do," Quinn huffed with a role of her eyes.

"Tina's getting her mack on with Mike, so she'd gonna be late," Santana crudely replied.

"You have no tact at all," Quinn sighed.

"Mm. Yet we’re still such close friends, says something about you doesn't it?" Santana said with a faux thoughtful expression gracing her features.

"Once again, shut up!" Quinn tugged harder at Santana's locks this time and smirked when the darker girl visibly winced.

"Okay that's it! I let your skinny ass down easy the first time but now its war," Santana said, quickly getting to her feet before starting to circle the blonde girl.

"Oh I'm so afraid, whoever will rescue me?" Quinn said mockingly as she folded her arms across her chest looking unimpressed by Santana's display.

Before Quinn could react Santana pounced onto her, tackling her to the ground before tickling the blonde girl till she begged for mercy. Half way through Tina walked in, she stopped by the door and watched the scene before her.

"Sometimes I swear the two of you are dating and that Rachel is just a decoy for your doomed romance," Tina said, startling the girls from their tickle war.

"If I was into Quinn and I was on top of her like this, trust me, tickling would be the last thing we'd be doing," Santana grinned from her position on top of Quinn.

"Okay gross, excuse me while I go scrub my brain of that disturbing image," Quinn said, pushing Santana off her and getting to her feet.

"Great, we spend hours getting you cleaned up and now you look like a homeless tramp…..once again," Quinn frowned, looking down at the dishevelled Santana who's perfectly curled hair was messy once again.

Santana got up off of the floor to inspect herself in the mirror; she quickly shook her hair and then disappeared into her wardrobe before emerging with a completely different outfit from the one that Quinn had worked so hard on. Santana wore a dark tank top covered by a leather jacket, skinny black jeans and black stripper boots.

"Why do you even own shoes like that?" Tina asked, pointing at the shoes in question as she did so.

"In case of an emergency," Santana replied with mock innocence.

"What? In case the world runs out of strippers and you're there only hope," Quinn deadpanned.

"Duh! That's why you're the smart one Quinn and why Tina probably isn't all that Asian," Santana replied playfully.

"Okay so I'm out, you two can stay here. Maybe Tina can help relieve all that…tension you have," Santana leered at Quinn, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Opening the door and slipping through just before the pillow Quinn had hurtled at her could reach its target.

* * *

Santana hated to admit that for once she was incredibly nervous; she had even tried to smooth out her leather jacket several times just to calm her nerves. It did not work. She parked her car before the Berry residence and tried to build up enough courage to actually make her way to the door. It took her four failed attempts but she eventually managed it. She rang the doorbell and waited.

She hoped that Rachel answered the door, she could only deal with so much stress in one night and meeting the parents could cause an instant heart attack on her part.

"Hi," a cheery voice greeted her. It was Rachel; for once her prayers had been answered.

"Hey Rach," Santana said reverting back to her regular cocky self. Santana gave Rachel a once over and her mouth fell open in shock. Rachel looked good, as in real good.

The small diva was wearing a tight white sweater and dark wash jeans. And Santana could not look away, animal sweaters were great and all but this was definitely better.

"Shall we go Santana or are you just planning to stare all night?" Rachel asked with an amused smile.

"Well if it's okay with you, I'd really like to keep staring," Santana flirted with a grin that grew when she saw Rachel blush slightly.

Rachel slapped Santana playfully before making her way down the drive and towards Santana's car. They bantered playfully with one another the entire drive, before arriving at their destination.

"Breadstix?" Rachel asked Santana.

"Firstly, everyone loves Breadstix and secondly, yes they do have vegan meals I called ahead," Santana said quickly, defending her favourite restaurant.

Rachel smiled, she was touched that Santana both knew and remembered that she was a vegan and that she even went out of her way to make sure that Rachel was comfortable.

The date lasted a couple of hours; they chatted while Santana resisted sneaking the tables breadsticks into her purse, she finally gave in and when Rachel caught her she just laughed it off and called it sweet. This was the first real date either had ever had and so far it was going very well.

When they finally finished off in the restaurant they paid and made their way back to Santana's car.

"Hey, you want to come over to my place for a while?" Santana asked shyly.

Instead of answering Rachel just gave her a sceptical look.

"Oh no I don't mean like that, just to hang out," Santana said rectifying her previous error.

"Sure," Rachel smiled a wide and genuine smile.

The trip was short and full of relaxed chatter, not unlike the trip to Breadstix. When they arrived at Santana's mansion like house they headed straight to Santana's room.

"So this is pretty much it," Santana waved her arm to indicate her large uniquely decorated room.

"It's so….you," Rachel said sweetly, taking in her surroundings. The walls were black, and the room was decorated in eclectic pieces that fit well with Santana's personality.

"I could say the same about yours," Santana rebuffed quickly.

"I keep forgetting that you broke into my house," Rachel retorted in mock outraged.

"Yes, but you did say it was sweet. Can I get you something to drink?" Santana asked heading back to her door.

"Just water please," Rachel said.

"Okay, I'll be right back. Make yourself at home," Santana said before heading to the kitchen.

Santana couldn't believe how well this was going; she never got along this well with people. Rachel was genuinely the perfect girl for her and now that she knew this she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize it. A slam of the door shook Santana from her thoughts and she quickly headed back to her room with Rachel's water. When she got there however there was no Rachel in sight, all that remained was a white sheet of paper on her bed.

Santana picked it up and quickly saw why Rachel had left so quickly. It was the contract Mike, Puck and she had signed and if Rachel saw this then she now knew about the bet.

"Dammit Puck," Santana sighed sadly as she fell onto her bed with a loud thud.

Santana took her phone from her pocket and wrote two quick texts:

_Rachel, please let me explain. I hope you get home safe, just reply so that I know you're at home- Santana_ _._

_Yo Q, shit got real. Rachel knows what do I do now? – San_ _._

* * *


	6. The end

A few minutes after sending the texts Santana received two replies in rapid succession.

_What did you do? - Quinn_

_I'm home please leave me alone, it's the least you can do_ _._ _\- Rachel_

Santana felt even more deflated by Rachel's flat out rejection than she had thought possible, the minor hope that Quinn could help her was the only thing still keeping her sober.

Santana huffed at Rachel's reply but respected her wishes enough to not reply. Quinn's text however she quickly replied to, needing the girls help in fixing the situation.

_She found out about the bet and she's pissed. I don't know what to do. Pleeeeeeeeease help me Quinn- S_

_Okay this is what we're going to do, you are going to get some sleep and tomorrow I'll figure something out to help_ _you_ _with your dilemma- Q_

_Thanks Quinsy, you're a good friend- S_

For once she didn't question Quinn which left the other girl more than a little worried. Santana prepared for bed and attempted to get a good nights rest before the busy day that the following day was sure to be.

* * *

Santana was awakened by a loud banging sounding from a distance; she looked up at the clock with blurry eyes in an attempt to make out the time. The 7am flashing on the clock did nothing to improve Santana’s sour mood. 

The longer she was awake the clearer the memories of the previous night became , she couldn't believe how well it had gone and then how amazingly she had been able to screw it up. She hadn't even had to open her mouth this time.

Santana sighed and rolled out of bed, she quickly threw on a hoodie and made no effort to change out of her pajama shorts because the only person who would be knocking on her door at the ass crack of dawn would be Quinn. That girl really had to work on her timing.

"God Quinn, it's early!" Santana whined throwing the door open.

"Yeah, don't dress on account of us," Puck grinned from his position behind Quinn.

Instead of just Quinn she was greeted by a variety of faces. Puck, Mike, Tina and Brittany all flanked Quinn.

"Oh please, like I've got any modesty left between the five of you," Santana rolled her eyes, leaving the door open as she made her way to the kitchen knowing the others would follow.

"She has a point," Tina said hopping on to a bar stool in the kitchen. Mike positioned himself at her back, leaning into Tina comfortably as he smiled lovingly to her. Brittany lifted herself to sit on the counter that both Puck and Quinn were already leaning against.

Santana put on a pot of coffee, there was no way she would get through this without a heavy dose of caffeine to keep her sane.

"You know I made that happen right?" Santana asked Mike with a raised eyebrow as she motioned between him and Tina.

"I already told him that you sent me after him, and that I wrote the notes," Tina smugly replied, squeezing Mikes hand as she did so.

"Why do you feel the need to destroy all my happiness Wu Tang?" Santana sighed unhappily.

"Could we please focus on the issue at hand?" Quinn snapped before Tina could retort.

"Yeah! Like why aren't Quinn and I together?" Puck added to the conversation.

"We would be a smoking couple," Puck explained when Quinn just stared blankly at him.

"Eww!," was the blondes only response.

"Quinn can't date you because she likes dolphins as much as me," Brittany said quietly, she appeared deep in thought and oblivious to the confused looks that the others were giving her.

"What the hell does that even mean?" Puck asked after a long awkward pause.

"Oh trust me, you really don't want to know. It would just ruin the fantasy you've been living," Santana smiled knowingly at Quinn as she replied to Puck.

"Seriously Brittany you have to learn how to filter these thing, because that was way too much information," Tina said, shaking her head after finally understanding what the ditzy blonde was referring to.

"I have no idea what's even happening," Mike said to the room.

"You're not alone man," Puck added, equally confused.

"Okay, that's enough! Please try to focus," Quinn exclaimed, clapping her hands together to get the others attention before Santana could explain Brittany's 'dolphins are just gay sharks' beliefs to the boys.

"Yeah, why are we here again?" Puck asked genuinely baffled.

"Oh my God, I've told you like 7 times already. Santana screwed up big time with Rachel and we need everyone's help to try and figure out how to fix it," Quinn sighed in annoyance at the boy's ignorance.

"Okay then let's think," Puck said in mock determination.

Santana had a feeling that this so called meeting of the minds would not end all that well for her but she already had one cup of coffee in her so this meeting would at least not end in murder, probably.

The whole room seemed to be in deep thought about Santana’s problem, both Brittany and Puck seemed to be concentrating so hard it was causing actual physical pain.

"Chocolate?" Puck suggested after a while.

"She's a vegan," Santana quickly replied.

"Flowers?" Tina said.

"She has allergies," Santana replied again.

"Seriously San, You couldn't chose anyone more high maintenance?" Quinn huffed, rolling her eyes at all the rebuffs coming from Santana.

"Why don't you just sing to her?" Brittany suggested, she had given up the heavy concentration in favor of not so subtly stealing canned foods from Santana’s pantry.

“That’s gay,” Puck replied.

“That’s the point,” Tina said, rolling her eyes.

"That's actually a pretty good suggestion, we all know how much Rachel loves Glee," Quinn nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh yeah, thanks for all the help from you and your crack team here," Santana said sarcastically.

"If it wasn't for Brittany we might have been brainstorming in this kitchen for a good couple of hours,” Tina said in defense of the tall blonde.

"San?" Quinn said.

"Yeah?" Santana replied.

"Shut up. I have a really good plan," Quinn said sharply.

"You better because those two are playing with the dishwasher," Santana said pointing to Puck and Brittany who were pushing random buttons on the machine. "And the Asians are making out in my kitchen."

Quinn just grinned before beckoning the darker girl closer and letting her in on their plan.

* * *

"This is the worst idea you've ever had, including the time you made us join the Cheerio's," Santana gritted her teeth, releasing an annoyed hiss at Quinn in the process.

"Yes because all of your ideas in the past have been absolutely flawless" Quinn sarcastically retorted.

"Ah, of course they were," Santana said with her hands firmly resting on her hips in the classic Cheerio power stance.

"If I remember correctly and stop me if I’m wrong, you wanted to break into Rachel's house, again, and wait for her naked on her bed," Quinn said in exasperation.

"That is a good idea, who wouldn't want me on their bed," Santana motioned to her body.

"Are we talking about your horrible plan, yet again?" Tina asked as she joined the girls conversation.

"It's a full proof plan," Santana attempted to defend herself.

"Yeah, up until the point where she finds you and calls the police. That or she maces you before beating you into oblivion," Tina said, stating what both she and Quinn were thinking out loud.

Santana just looked between them before rolling her eyes and throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Bitch stop stalling and just do this already," Quinn said shoving Santana forward lightly.

"Don't call me a bitch, bitch," Santana snapped, glaring at Quinn.

"Still stalling," Quinn mocked the other girl.

"Fine," Santana said in a determined tone before turning around and marching off.

* * *

Santana quickly made her way up the risers, leaving Quinn and Tina at the bottom at their outdoor table which was quickly being filled with other students taking advantage of the sunny weather.

The band that was seated within the fully formed crowd started to play, causing everyone's attention to land on Santana who was now the sole person on the top of the steps.

"Yo losers, listen up I have something to say!" Santana yelled into the mike.

The entire quad fell silent and turned their attention to Santana.

"Dude, where did that mike come from? She didn't have that did she?" Puck asked, breaking the silence. Quinn quickly punched him in the gut and he fell to his knees in the same swift motion.

"It was just a question…." Puck grunted before returning to sit quietly on his seat.

Santana stood in front of the entire school, everyone was staring and as much as she loved people staring at her this wasn't exactly the type of attention that she usually enjoyed. Her nerves were getting the better of her but she knew she would have to do this. She scanned the bustling student body for one specific body; she soon spotted Rachel at the back of the crowd.

The girl didn't even seem to be mildly interested as to why Santana was doing what she was doing.

"Rachel, I'm sorry I screwed up. I know you think I'm just some dumb shallow jock who asked you out as a joke but that's not true. I really do like you, I just used the bet as an excuse to go after you because I didn't have the guts to do it alone," Santana continued, her voice confident but her eyes were firmly fixed to the ground avoiding Rachel's gaze, a gaze that she knew would make her feel even guiltier.

"Santana for president!" Brittany yelled from her position on the floor at Quinn’s feet.

"No sweetie, just no," Quinn said lightly patting the girl on the head.

"Hey, why didn't you hit her," Puck asked, before receiving yet another punch from Quinn. This time it made contact with his side.

"Shut up," Quinn hissed at the mo-hawked boy.

Santana glared in the boy's direction with a raised brow to indicate that she was not impressed with his interruption before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"Rachel, I get it if you can't forgive me but I want to sing you a song anyway because you like Glee and it seems like a good way to let you know how I feel," Santana nervously ended her speech.

The band started playing once again, only this time Santana sang with them.

_I think you can do much better than me_

_After all the lies that I made you believe_

_Guilt kicks in and I start to see_

_The edge of the bed_

_Where your nightgown used to be_

_I told myself I won't miss you_

_But I remember_

_What it feels like beside you_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

Before Santana could get to the next verse she noticed Rachel fleeing from the field and toward the school building. Everyone else seemed to notice this too.

"Oh snap, bitch just ran out," Mercedes said stating the obvious to both Kurt and everyone within hearing distance, which was pretty much everyone.

"Thank you for that deduction," Kurt replied sarcastically, flipping his hair as he spoke.

"This is bad right?" Tina quietly whispered to Quinn.

"Yeah, Santana is going to be so smug that my plan didn't work. I hate when she gets smug," Quinn sighed unhappily.

"Not exactly what I meant," Tina said motioning to a frozen Santana, who was now being jeered by students.

"Go after her"

"You're way hotter than her anywhere"

"You will never have her, she's mine"

"Dolphins"

Santana broke out of her trance like state at the mention of dolphins and quickly made her way after Rachel but not before retorting to their comments first.

"I know Quinn, Puck stop being a perv, Jew Fro I swear I'm going to kick your ass later and Brittany…thanks," Santana said shooting Brittany a small smile before making her way through the the throng of students and after Rachel.

A cheer went up behind her which was quickly followed by a team Finn vs. team Santana brawl.

Santana headed directly for the auditorium, she quietly made her way to the stage where a small figure was sitting on the stage.

Rachel's head was in her hands and the small girl was shaking slightly, the closer Santana the clearer it became that the diva was crying in small continuous sobs that wracked her body.

Santana slowly approached her before taking a seat near her, they sat in silence, the only sounds were the small sobs coming from Rachel.

"I knew this would happen, everyone just thinks I'm a joke. Just because I have goals and I'm always targeted for bulling then that must mean I have no real feelings right? It's all just a game, just when I get my hopes up that someone like you would be interested in me, you shatter them," Rachel sniffed, her crying had subsided but in its place was a sad acceptance of defeat.

"I am interested in you, it was just so hard to build up the courage to actually do something about it because we all know you're a perfectionist and I'm probably the furthest from perfect you could get," Santana said, her head lowering in shame.

"You did publicly humiliate yourself for me," Rachel said with a small grin.

"And I would be happy to do it again if you want proof that I'm serious," Santana replied with a grin of her own.

"You realize this is going to take a lot of work. If you want a real relationship then there's a lot we have to work on," Rachel’s tone becoming serious as she continued.

"Oh I know, but I’ve got Quinn and Tina to help me with that," Santana said sweetly.

"So what do we do now?" Santana asked.

Rachel didn't reply to her question, instead she tugged the darker girl towards her and gave her a sweet kiss.

"I can think of a couple of things," Rachel said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh, this is already so worth it," Santana grinned wickedly.

* * *

**The song is: You deserve much better than me by Hinder**


End file.
